


Sleepy Smile

by Phurtershep



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, that's it it's literally just fluff i wrote at 3am because i too was tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phurtershep/pseuds/Phurtershep
Summary: fluff i made at 3am don't be mean
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Yamagishi Fuuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Sleepy Smile

Fuuka yawned as SEES entered the lobby. Despite only being out for 45 minutes, the constant combat in Tartarus had left them all drained, even Fuuka. Everyone quickly said their goodnights and hustled upstairs to get to sleep.  
Everyone except Minato.  
With a loud grunt, he flopped onto the couch in the lobby, seemingly taking a quick rest. It made sense, using and managing his personas so much certainly had to be exhausting…  
"Is… everything alright Minato?" Fuuka tentatively asked, taking a seat next to him.  
"Yeah…" he yawned, "Are you holding up?"  
"I'm fine, I was never fighting like everyone else."  
"Doesn't mean it isn't exhausting though," Minato said, tilting his head to look at her, "You don't need to sell yourself short all the time."  
"Well-"  
"I'm serious, you know." Minato continued, "You work just as hard as everyone else, if not harder on the nights we split up."  
"It really isn't all that difficult, I promise." Fuuka said with a tired smile. "Besides, you're the one who couldn't even make it upstairs."  
"And you're here with me." he replied, the shadow of a smirk on the edge of his lips.  
"Is that a smile I see Minato?"  
"I never smile." he said, the one sided smirk reaching both ends of his soft lips.  
Soft?  
Where had that come from?

  
"You should smile more, it's… nice."  
"Normally I'd vehemently disagree but…" he mumbled, stifling another yawn, "Not worth it."  
Was Minato always this cute? Normally he seemed more rough around edges, only speaking when spoken to, but right now…  
"You're spacing out, Fuuka. You okay?"  
"H-huh?!" she sputtered, snapping back to attention, "Heh, sorry... guess I'm tired too."  
"Knew it." he said, his eyes slowly drifting shut. "I never really appreciated how nice this couch was until just now."  
"Probably just because you're about to fall asleep."  
"Nonsense, you know I've passed out on this couch before."  
"I thought you said to 'never talk about it'?"  
"Yeah, to Mitsuru. She'd execute me if she knew I drooled on it."  
The little smile on his face grew slightly larger with each sentence, matched only by the haze that grew in his eyes.  
Haze in his beautiful blue eyes…  
What was there to worry about?  
With a light sigh, she leaned in on his shoulder.

  
"Don't lean on me if you're falling asleep, i'm not far from it myself." he said, a blush creeping along his cheeks. Fuuka remained silent, clasping her hands on his arm. Wordlessly, the message got through to Minato, and he leaned in to Fuuka.  
They sat for a few moments, relaxed and at ease despite the cold of the Dark Hour.  
Slowly, they looked to face each other.  
"Um… can we do this more often?" Fuuka asked, her face turning a bright crimson.  
"Absolutely." Minato said, his small smile turning to a grin.  
"I'll have to make you smile at times other than when we're both moments from passing out."  
"Minako hasn't been able to do that in ten and a half years, you know." he whispered in response.  
And then he leaned in and closed his eyes.  
Fuuka responded in turn.  
His lips were warm.  
Before she knew it, they had wrapped each other in a hug, and flopped down on their side.  
Was it wrong to stay like this for one evening?  
Just…  
Like…  
This…  
…

And that's the story of how Minako found her twin brother and her navigator cuddling on a couch about as old as they were, and finding him smiling in his sleep for the first time in 11 years.


End file.
